


Perfect for each other

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Stephen Strange, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sappy, Scars, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: One lazy morning, Tony watches Stephen sleeping and realizes that they are perfect for each other.





	Perfect for each other

Something was pulling him out of his for once peaceful sleep, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, quite the opposite in fact.

He felt so relaxed his eyelids refused to open, so he laid still while his senses started waking up and taking in his surroundings.

There was a weight on his shoulder, long legs intertwined with his, preventing him from moving, the soft breaths that caressed his collarbone and the warmth of a hand laying over his heart told him everything he needed to know.

So that was what woke him up.

The presence of his wizard, the same one who always got up with the sunrise and the one who would never admit that he was a cuddler but at the same time wouldn't think twice taking advantage of the situation.

At the moment it appeared that he was sleeping and Tony opened his eyes just to admire that rare sight while being extremely careful not to wake him up.

It was one of that few and far between times when his lover allowed to be taken care of and more importantly allowed himself to enjoy a lazy morning.

He was breathtakingly beautiful, lovely face completely at ease, lips slightly parted, impeccably styled facial hair tickling Tony's shoulder, those sharp cheekbones flushed from sleep and his hair an adorable mess.

Tony barely resisted kissing him, instead he enjoyed the view ignoring his thoughts that warned him that watching someone sleep was creepy and the amused voice,

_ Take a picture, it'll last longer,  _

that sounded exactly like something the wizard in his arms would say.

A smile overflowing with affection and adoration graced his face as he oh so gently started caressing his lover's naked back, having no other intention than to feel that smooth skin under his fingers.

And dare he say, to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming or making up the gorgeous man in his bed. 

When said man let out a pleased sigh, but showed no signs of waking up, Tony melted. 

They came so far, first being friends only to realize that ignoring their feelings was pretty pointless for someone like them and to slowly and steadily build something they never really had.

He was about to press a few gentle kisses on that porcelain skin when he noticed the hand that rested on his chest. It was exactly in the center, right over his heart and if he was in a sappy mood he'd imagine that even in sleep Stephen was looking out for him, guarding his fragile heart.

_ That big, soft teddy bear. _

But it wasn't the first time he noticed that, he just didn't point it out, knowing that his lover still wasn't completely comfortable with showing his hands.

It was a pity, they were a pair of elegant hands with long fingers whose scars only increased their uniqueness. Tony understood how scars made people self-conscious of their looks, heck long time ago he wasn't able to look at the arc-reactor without being reminded of every bad thing he ever did and all the horrible things that had happened to him.

To his surprise, Stephen really liked to give attention to them, every single time reminding him that those were a proof that he was a survivor, his deep voice and ocean eyes showing more acceptance than Tony's heart could take. 

He of course did everything he could to return the favor, lavishing each and every one of them with as much care and love as he could. 

That never failed to put an adorable blush on the sorcerer's face, for him to break his annoying self-control and to turn his smooth talk into a mess of ragged breaths and half-formed words.

Since he noticed how Stephen's eyes softened every time he would run shaky fingers on his chest, Tony started to take off the nano-suit's holder before bedtime.

The whole thing felt like he was revealing more than a bunch of scars, like he was offering his tortured heart on a plate, putting all of his trust in the sorcerer's skilled hands. And in moments like these when they were just Stephen and Tony, he was more than willing to open his heart and be vulnerable. 

While his thoughts wandered, he found his gaze running over the sleeping form of his lover and ended up resting on the hand over his heart.

If he just moved it a bit towards his left and then held it there, he could see something he hadn't noticed before.

Under the right light, seen through a specific angle was a sight that took his breath away. 

Right there, in the center, over his sternum, like a missing part of a puzzle, was Stephen's hand, its white lines matching the ones on Tony's chest in a mesmerizing way, giving the impression of flawlessly blending in.

Unable to stop himself, he gently placed his palm over it in a wistful attempt to keep it there forever. Then he grinned like he'd discovered the most amazing and rare thing ever and couldn't wait to share it with the one next to him, so he pressed a quick kiss on the sorcerer's forehead and waited.

Pretty soon he felt the body next to him stir as his lover started waking up. First his brows furrowed, then he stretched himself like a big cat and without opening his eyes he asked,

“What are you doing ?”

“Thinking.”

“Didn't know you could do that without drinking your first coffee.” his voice was deliciously rough from sleep, but Tony could easily recognize the equal parts teasing and curiosity.

“Didn't know that the great sorcerer supreme could sleep past ten, but I'm glad I found out.” 

In an instant Stephen's eyes snapped open and it was unfair how awake he looked like despite the mildly confused expression on his face.

“Past ten ?”

“Yup, which means you'll have to stay at least for breakfast, it's your rule after all.”

It wasn't actually past ten, it wasn't even nine, but Tony sometimes needed to be sneaky to get some extra time with the usually busy sorcerer.

Said sorcerer decided to bury his nose in Tony's collarbone and cuddle into his side and for a moment the genius thought that his plan worked.

“Nice try, love. It's not ten yet.”

“Really?” but when Stephen raised his eyebrows in a way to show that he wasn't fooled, Tony rolled his eyes and added,

“Fine. You can still stay a bit longer. We can have a lazy morning.” he pulled him even closer, gave him a few sloppy kisses on the cheek and chuckled when his lover tried to stop him.

All he got was a glare as a warning before he got pulled in for a proper kiss, one that chased away every single thought out of his mind while all of his focus went to the sensations running through him.

Every single fibre of his body was thrumming with pleasure as soft lips glided over his slightly chapped ones in an all too familiar way. 

Nothing mattered at the moment, nothing except the way each swipe of that sinuous tongue lit sparks behind his eyelids, while the feel of that neat beard rubbing against his own sent shivers down his spine.

Stephen always pulled away when things got too heated just to hear him whine.

_ That smug bastard.  _

This time wasn't an exception.

“Good morning to you too.” Tony drawled, trying to sound smooth and failing miserably.

“Morning love.” and he looked far too pleased that Tony simply had to press a firm kiss on his lover's swollen lips before he suggested,

“Let's not get up at all, we could continue this...” 

The sorcerer rolled his eyes at the expected request, but there was that gentle smile on his face that was only for him. His lips parted in order to give a reply.

Exactly the moment when he noticed the placement of his hand, his expression shifted. If Tony wasn't paying attention he would have missed the way the light in those ocean eyes dimmed a little, or how his gaze darted around searching for a subtle way to hide his hand. 

That there broke Tony's heart.

“What were you thinking about?” Stephen asked and it was more than obvious that he was trying to distract him and for a few moments the genius let him.

He chuckled and kissed the sorcerer's cheek before he said,

“I made a discovery.”

“This early?”

“Yup, but I can't tell you, because you'll laugh at me.”

“No, I won't.”

“Yes, you will. You always say that the ideas I get before my morning coffee are either ingenious or ludicrous with the emphasis on the second one.”

The slightly apologetic smile was a proof enough that he somewhat eased the tension.

“I promise I won't laugh.”

“Okay, now give me a kiss to seal the deal.” 

Despite the annoyed look that was without a doubt fake, Tony got his kiss, which he totally used to relax his lover even more.

“Well, while you were sleeping and taking up all of the space on the bed, purring like a cat, I woke up to find...”

“Tony.”

“The short version ?” he guessed.

“If you don't want me to fall asleep.”

“Fine, and you say I've no patience.”

“Tony.”

“Alright, alright. You spend too much time with Wong. You're channeling his habits, it's starting to worry me.”

A firm kiss silenced him and he gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder when he felt how Stephen absent-mindedly was tracing his ribs and scars.

“We're perfect for each other.” he blurted.

At the disbelieved look he received, he added,

“Allow me to explain.” 

Then he gently took the hand which touch was making him shiver, kissed the palm with as much care and adoration as he could express and placed it on his chest right amidst the mess of scars.

“Look at this, after the removal of the arc-reactor, all I could see was a reminder that I was strapped to a car battery once, but when I saw your hand resting on it and really looked...” he met Stephen's wary eyes, held their gaze before he continued,

“All I saw was a puzzle finally getting it's missing piece back. Sweetheart, the proof of both our strength and will to survive, that we're survivors, it matches so well that it creates a freaking masterpiece. I'm a man of science and I don't believe in destiny and things like that, but I'm glad we ended up where we are right now. We match Stephen, in every aspect, I just wanted you to see that too, and maybe to stop trying to hide these small things from me, because I adore and find beautiful every single thing about you. From that sharp mind that always challenges me, to that sassy attitude that never fails to surprise me, to that selfless, kind heart that never gives up saving people. And the fact that you're wickedly hot, babe sometimes I need to pinch myself to make sure that I didn't dream you up.” by the end of his long speech, his gaze was turned away from those eyes as a reaction to his sudden overflow of feelings. 

When he heard a sharp inhale, he lifted his gaze and saw his lover's startled face.

_ Well done Tony, you scared him away _ . 

“You..really need your morning coffee.” was the answer he got and by the sound of that croaked voice, the sorcerer was barely holding his emotions together.

“Yeah...it's true though. Don't tell Pep or Rhodey...I'll never see the end of it.” he whined, trying to ease the tightness in his chest.

“Tell them what? That the great Tony Stark has a heart.”

And that tiny sparkle of something in his voice pushed him even further and he blurted once again.

“That Tony Stark gave whatever it's left from his damaged heart to Stephen Strange.”

_ I need to stop talking right now! _

Quickly he hid his face in his hands and whispered,

“Kill me now.”

He expected for the sorcerer to pull away and leave, overwhelmed by Tony's blunt confession. Instead he felt shaky hands gently separate his own, revealing his flushed face. But he couldn't look.

“Please, look at me, love.” 

Slowly he peeled his eyelids only to find himself trapped in the other man's stormy gaze.

“You're not angry ? You won't leave?”

“Do you ever stop talking ?” 

“It's actually one of my trademarks.”  Stephen just shook his head good-naturedly, before he kissed him. 

Tony felt every single feeling he had, reflected in the way he was being kissed, he could even feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, but at the moment he didn't give a damn.

“I love you.” he whispered when they separated for air.

_ Go big or go home.  _

“I figured that much myself.”

“Good. I thought I wasn't clear enough.” he joked, relieved that his words didn't scare his sorcerer away.

“Now, you said something about breakfast.”

“Won't Wong be worried, if you don't go back on time.” 

“He's a big boy, he can handle it for a day.” 

It seemed his smugness showed on his face, causing for Stephen to roll his eyes and pinch Tony's side.

“Hey!”

“Don't look so smug. I thought you liked Wong.”

“I do, but I think he sometimes keeps you busy just to rile me up.”

“Is not like you don't return the favor.”

“Of course I do, it just doesn't seem to work.” he pouted. 

“Awww, you poor thing, beaten by a grumpy sorcerer.” he downrightly cooed, before he pressed a kiss on the genius' nose.

“That would earn me a shower right ?”

“Sure. Go and shower, I'll be in the kitchen making tea.”

“Nice try. Shower, you and me in that combination.”

“Then you'll make us breakfast ?” he teased.

“Shower, coffee, then everything you want as long as you promise to stay a bit longer. It's been a while.”

Stephen expression softened and he nodded in agreement.

“I promise.”

“Take that, Wong!” he exclaimed and it was worth the amused chuckle he got in return.

“And you wonder why he riles you up.” 

But Tony wasn't listening he was too busy pulling his sorcerer up and leading him towards the bathroom.

“I've got some plans for today. But we can do everything you want, we can...”

He stopped when he felt two arms hugging him from behind and a warm breath on his neck. 

“Tony...I love you too.” was whispered in his ear and he was grateful that those arms were holding him because he felt like floating.

“Even when you're infuriatingly adorable and insufferably distracting.” 

The genius' heart was already two times bigger after the first words that now it was bursting with love and affection. 

Quickly he turned around and gave his lover a loving and not nearly long enough kiss before he reluctantly pulled back and said,

“I'll go...and prepare the bath, before I say something too cheesy my ego can't take.”

“That would be better. I don't know how much more you can take.” 

And he honest to god, smirked, gave him a gentle push and announced,

“I'll get you coffee for both our sakes. Don't spend all of the hot water.” and he was gone.

_ Yeah, life was good  _

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something soft and I wrote this. It should have been short and simple, but it turned out to be a bit longer, with a bit of angst, and I have no idea how that happened.  
> :)  
> Also it turns out that I'm a big sap or at least it seems like that based on this story.  
> Anyways.  
> Hope it's soft enough and that you enjoy it. 
> 
> Thoughts and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
